Supernatural: Apocalypse
by Jack Russel
Summary: Lucifer is invading earth with a demon army and only one person can stop him.


Supernatural: Apocalypse

Theophania Lui Zi drove down the road in her fast car. She was going to defate the demons that were destroing the world. It was dark out side but she was not afraid.

When she was young her farther told her "Theophania you will be the one to defate the demons and save the world as it is your destiny". She had gone to sepcal demon killing school where she lerned to fight demons and aliens and monsters with power".

But then her family and her town was destroied buy evil demons. She drove to the temple of the gods and entered and spoke to Zeus "Theophania you must destroy the demons and restore order to the world". "Yes My father was right about my destiny" Theophania said.

"I am your father Theophania, you are a demi goddess and I have chosen you to destroy the demons" Zeus said to her. Than Zeus gave her a powerfull weepon to kill demons with, a flying hourse like pegusus and the TriFource of Corrage.

She also was given the master sword as she is the chosen one. She got on her hourse and left her useless car behind her. She took of and flew thought the sky, she flew past planes, hellocopters and dragons.

She arrvived at a town a spoke to pepole "The demons cold attack at amy time I have to be reddie" a guy said, "I herd they are danngerus and killer pepole" another guy said. Theophania whent into the local inn and got a drink.

"What can I get you beatifull" The barkeep said, "I'll have a pint of beer" Theophania said back, "Coming right up" the barkeep said back. Theophania got her beer and drank it she spoke to the locals abot what was going on.

"I ear thears tis big demon and its got big horns and it eats pepole for breakfast It some wear around here and I'll mark it on your map" said a local. She also saw Dean and Sam Winchester at the Inn and reconised them as Demon killers. She told them that she had been chosen by the gods to kill demons and asked there help in killing the big demon with big horns.

"No Theophania we follow a diffent path but don't worry you have been chosen by Zeus and you have Trifource you will easily win" Dean. They left and Theophania got on her flying hourse and took off. She flew across a forest and a swamp and then she sore the demon and it was killing and eating pepole.

"**LUNCH TIME**" The demon screamed as it was eating pepole. "You stop eating those pepole now" Theophania said to the demon and perpaired to do epic battle. Theophania charge at the big demon killing little demons on the way.

They were epicly fighting to the deaf when Theophania hit the demon with power and the demon yelled in pain. "What makes yo think you can defeat us" the demo asked "I have been chosen by the gods and I have Trifource of Corage". "It can not **BEE**" the demon screamed and Theophania stabed the master sword in the demos brain an it exploded in a boom.

"I win" Theophania said with joy. She than was visted by Athena and she gave Theophania the Trifource of Wisdom and told her that the main demon invasion was taken place in a big city and the devil will apaer and try to take over the world. "You must kill the devil and save the world from these invading monsters" said Athena.

So Theophania got on her hourse and took off. She flew across forests and oceans and towns and flowers. It was a nice day and rabits and foxs and cats jumped in the forests and teh fish swam in see. She new that she could nout let the badguys win.

"This will be the final battle" Theophania said. She then head arccoss a big forrest but as she got deeper the forest got more evil. Flowers and rabits and trees had dyed and evrything was sad :(.

Than she saw the bad city, the city was all dust and smoke and had no pepole only demons. Theophania saw Dean and Sam killing demons she talked to them about what had to be done. They told that she should attack the city on her hourse and they would fight of the demons.

Theophania landed the hourse in the centure of the city and killed skelitons, fire dogs, fire hourses, gaint bats, imps, gaint demons, Cacodemons, Archviles and Hell Knights. Then a Arachnotron attacked her and she killed it it with her shotgun and then she fort and killed some Barons of Hell.

Than a Cyberdemon came out of the portal and attack her and after fight she killed it with the BFG9000 that she found. She then entured hell and killed all demons their, then she saw the Devil himself. "You cannot kill me Theophania I am two powerfull". "Oh yes I can" Theophania said back.

They fort a long and tough fight and Theophania was losing but then she yoused the master sword to cut a hole in the Devils head and blasted rockets into his brain like in Doom 2 and the Devil screamed and dyed. Than hell started to clopse so Theophania ran out just in time and hell exploded in a BOOM, a bright flash and loud noises.

Theophania new she had done well, she than saw Dean and he was ok. "Sam dyed in fight but now we must destroy the demons" he said. "The demons have been destroied and the Devil is dead" Theophania said back.

"Then finailly the world can bee **MINE**" Dean said "I have the Trifource of Power and I will take the Trifources of Wisdom and Corrage and take them to my master Gannon now give me pices and togther we can rule the **WORLD HA HA HA**" Dean said wit evil luathter and his eyes glowed blood red.

The moblin solgers came "These are my servents and they all do as I say or I **KILL** them, I do what I want I can turn pepole into super solgers, demons or monstars" Dean said.

"I can control teh weather and we can rule the world together and I will make the world great forever. There will be cakes served evry day and it will be happy all time. My army of robots and moblins will make sore there is no crime and it won't cost a dime" Dean Luthed.

"It was Gannon who created the Devil, hell and demons and not even Gordon Freemen can stop me now, so join the winning team or Il shoot you with my laiser beam" Dean said with evil.

"You think I am mad but really your be glad when I'll rule the **WORLD**, then we rule the word with Ganon as kings it will be cool" Dead said to Theophania.

"I will never join" you Theophania said back. "Then dye, little fly" Dean said and charged his laiser gun. Moblin solgers attacked Theophania and she killed them with the master sword. She then chased dean into his mad siencetist lair. "You can't stop me fool I am too powerfull" Dean shouted.

So fought a hard and tought battle Dean was winning but than Theophania shot him with the light arrorrs and he dyed. "Thats what you get for being so evil" but with dieing breaths Dean used the Trifource of power to turn himself into a monster.

"Now it is time for you to dye, bye" Dean said with evil and they fort tough battle for along time but he was two strong but then Theophania got a message from Zeus "Rember the weepon I sent you Theophania" the message sayed. So Theophania stabbed Dean with the master sord with leafal blow.

Then she got out Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon which was the weepon Zeus gave her. She then said "You loose Dean and now you dye!1" and shot and killed Dean with Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon. "No I can't not DYE, IT is Not TIME" Dean screamed and blow up in a Boom.

Theophania had saved the world she took the Trifource of Power and completed the Trifource as was her destiny. She Knew that now she had the complete Trifource she could defeate Gannon Easily or could she.

Theophania returned to the Temple of the gods to seek their advace of what she should do next.

To be Countued...?


End file.
